1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analyzer and a reagent information writing method. The present invention particularly relates to a sample analyzer in which reagent containers, to each of which an information storage medium is attached, are mounted and to a reagent information writing method for writing information into the information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a sample analyzer in which reagent containers, to each of which an information storage medium is attached, are mounted.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008/203007 discloses an automatic analyzer including: a reagent cooling box in which reagent containers, to each of which a reagent information tag having reagent information stored therein is attached, are set; a reagent dispensing mechanism for aspirating a reagent from each reagent container; and an antenna for writing information into the reagent information tag. The automatic analyzer is configured such that a position at which each reagent container is located when information is written into the reagent information tag of the reagent container is the same as a position at which the reagent is aspirated from the reagent container. Each time reagent dispensing from a reagent container is performed, a remaining reagent amount written in the reagent information tag of the reagent container is updated.
However, since the automatic analyzer disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008/203007 is configured such that the position at which each reagent container is located when information is written into the reagent information tag of the reagent container is the same as the position at which the reagent is aspirated from the reagent container, it is necessary to dispose the reagent dispensing mechanism and the antenna within a limited area. This limits freedom in designing the automatic analyzer.